Fim de tarde
by Saleisha
Summary: Uma guerra está começando no mundo bruxo, e enquanto pessoas lutam por poder ou por suas próprias vidas, eles estavam protegidos no Castelo de Hogwarts, tentando provar o que realmente são.
1. Prólogo

Era uma manhã ensolarada e eu acenava para meus pais, de dentro de uma cabine no Expresso de Hogwarts. Eles acenavam de volta enquanto minha irmã Petúnia olhava indiferentemente para a parede de tijolos que em breve a tiraria dali.

A velocidade do trem era crescente, e em poucos segundos eu já não podia ver minha família. Virei-me de costas para aquela janela de trem que me dava uma maçante sensação nostálgica e encarei os penetrantes olhos verdes de Emelina Vance, cuja presença ali até então era desconhecida por mim. Três garotas ao lado de Vance completavam o grupo de meninas que eu considerava minhas amigas em Hogwarts.

— Como foram as suas férias? As nossas últimas, Líli! sorriu, animada, e então cinco garotos apareceram na porta de nossa cabine. Os meus amigos em Hogwarts.

— Ei, veteranos de Hogwarts! Que tal uma aposta para começar o ano letivo? Não se preocupem, se perderem alguma coisa só deverão pagar quando nos formarmos aqui! — disse Tiago Potter, sorrindo. — Eu só gostaria de saber o que vocês acham que vai acontecer com a gente até junho do ano que vem. Se preferirem, apostem sobre o futuro do mundo bruxo.

E o trem deslizava sobre os trilhos enquanto nós conversávamos, e, sim, apostávamos. E nenhum de nós ao menos fazia ideia do que estava para acontecer, apenas imaginávamos, vagamente.


	2. Capítulo 1

Pigarreei para chamar a atenção de Tiago Potter, que encontrava-se sentado, de costas para mim, na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Tomava seu café-da-manhã, o que eu deveria estar fazendo, se não estivesse atrasada por ter parado para conversar com Emelina Vance assim que acordei.

Tiago virou-se para mim após alguns segundos. Demorou a perceber que, no meio da conversa da maior parte dos alunos de Hogwarts, eu queria falar com ele. A expressão de seu rosto estava séria, até que ele percebeu que era eu quem tentava falar com ele e, enfim, sorriu.

— Evans? murmurou. Apesar de sermos amigos desde um certo dia no nosso quarto ano em Hogwarts, ele me tratava assim, quase sempre, como também eu fazia. Pelo sobrenome.

— Hoje é jogo da Grifinória. — Não me preocupei com os cumprimentos.

— Sim, eu sei — disse, de forma irritantemente irônica, o que era um comportamento bem típico de Tiago, que, por sua vez, não se preocupou em esperar eu terminar a frase. — E daí?

Pensei seriamente em simplesmente virar as costas e ir embora, mas em vez disso apenas arqueei as sobrancelhas para mostrar como estava indignada e resolvi terminar o que eu tinha ido fazer.

— E daí que eu vim desejar boa-sorte — eu disse. — Não que você mereça, mas eu também sou grifinoriana. E de nada — completei, de maneira fria.

— Até você admite que às vezes pode ser muito bom acabar com a Sonserina no quadribol. Especialmente no primeiro jogo do ano. —Potter sorriu maliciosamente, o que fez eu arrepender-me de estar ali, alimentando o orgulho (já imenso) dele. Eu sabia que ele queria dizer algo como _"acabar com Severo Snape"_; só estava tentando deixar isso implícito que para que eu não pudesse culpá-lo.

— Potter, se você pensa que eu estou fazendo isso por você, saiba que está errado. — E, sem dizer minha verdadeira intenção (se é que posso dizer que tinha alguma), fui para a outra extremidade da mesa, sentando-me ao lado de Dorcas Meadowes, a minha melhor amiga.

— Onde você estava? — perguntou, de maneira autoritária.

— Eu me atrasei.

— Isso eu já percebi. Perguntei onde você estava.

Fuzilei Dorcas mentalmente.

— Vocês tiraram o dia para me irritar, é isso?

— Vocês? Vocês quem, Lílian? Você não vai me responder? Você sabe que eu me preocupo com você.

— Sei, e também sei como você é curiosa — respondi. — Eu estava desejando um bom jogo a Tiago — expliquei.

— Ah, sim. Sei. — Incrivelmente, não percebi tom de ironia em sua voz. Cheguei à conclusão de que Dorcas não estava tão preocupada quanto havia dito, nem tão interessada quanto eu havia imaginado.

Comi um pedaço de torta de maçã, enquanto quase todos iam saindo para assistir ao jogo de quadribol. Dorcas já havia terminado quando peguei uma panqueca. Depois de beber um copo de suco, fomos até o campo de quadribol. Eu não me lembrava de ter visto algum dia as arquibancadas tão cheias.

De um lado, as cores quentes da Grifinória. Do outro, o brilho frio da Sonserina. No meio de ambas as torcidas, alguns alunos vestiam o amarelo e preto da Lufa-Lufa ou o azul e bronze da Corvinal e dividiam-se, torcendo por um dos dois times que jogaria.

A gritaria de toda a multidão parou de repente quando uma voz começou a narrar o jogo.

— Primeiro entram em campo os jogadores da Grifinória, ganhadores da última taça de quadribol de Hogwarts. — Reconheci a voz como sendo de Johnny Harvey, um simpático, extrovertido e amigável garoto lufano do sétimo ano. — Este é Young, vocês provavelmente não o conhecem, mas vou apresentá-lo a vocês; já que o goleiro grifinoriano formou-se no último ano, ele está a favor da defesa da Grifinória! Esses vocês já conhecem... Baker e Mills, as batedoras, Dixon, Black e Ward, os artilheiros, e Potter, o apanhador. E agora, os jogadores da Sonserina, segundo lugar ano passado: Foster, o goleiro, Chapman e Singh, ambos novos no time sonserino, os batedores; os artilheiros Marshall, Khan e Walker — outra novidade da equipe —, e Ali, o apanhador, que já está há cinco anos na equipe e até já foi contratado por um time norte-irlandês para quando sair da escola! Esse promete! — Harvey parecia ser muito imparcial, o que me fez gostar de sua narração do jogo; se houvesse votação para narrador eu já tinha meu favorito.

Os jogadores sobrevoaram o campo e as arquibancadas, tomando seus lugares; Potter e Ali estavam posicionados acima de todos os outros.

— E o jogo começa! — exclamou Johnny logo após o som do apito do professor de vôo, Richard Martin.

A goles foi jogada para cima por Martin e os balaços começaram a jogar sem precisar de ajuda alguma, já tentando atacar o primeiro jogador que aparecesse, no caso, Dixon. Felizmente, Baker rebateu a tempo. O pomo também já estava em jogo, mas não vi nem sinal dele. Ao contrário de mim, Potter parecia saber onde ele estava, pois voava em altíssima velocidade em direção às balizas que Foster defendia. Algum sonserino voava com a goles envolta por seus braços, seguido por Sirius Black. Eu, tentando me situar no jogo, voltei a prestar atenção em Harvey.

— Bela jogada, Baker! Realmente, admirável... Potter vai ficar lhe devendo essa, hein? Possivelmente você salvou a vida dele. — Harvey riu. — Mas temos coisas mais interessantes do que a vida de Tiago Potter para comentar, como, por exemplo, dez pontos para a Sonserina! Ei, estou brincando, Potter. Charlotte Marshall e sua Shoting Star de última geração vão fazer falta para a Sonserina no ano que vem. Jason Khan da Sonserina mantém a posse da goles; o jogo ficaria mais interessante se a Grifinória resolvesse reagir — disse, ironicamente. Mal tinha iniciado outra frase quanto senti alguém colocar a mão sobre meu ombro.

Olhei para trás, confesso que um tanto assustada. Marlene McKinnon me encarava com seus belos olhos de um tom de cor entre o azul e o verde.

— Venha comigo, Lílian. Por favor — disse, em um tom de voz baixo. Em meio ao barulho das torcidas e à narração do jogo, precisei ler seus lábios para entendê-la.

Esperei estarmos dentro do castelo para perguntar-lhe o que havia acontecido. Ela não respondeu até chegarmos ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

— Lílian, você vai ficar chocada. Eu quero que você se prepare desde agora... Foi um grande baque psicológico para todas nós. Especialmente, é claro, para Emelina.

Eu não estava entendendo nada, tampouco conseguia achar algum significado nas palavras de Marlene, porém preferi manter-me calada. Esperava que fosse algo realmente importante porque querendo ou não eu estava perdendo um ótimo jogo. A escola estava vazia, ou pelo menos não encontramos ninguém até chegarmos à escada que nos levaria ao que Marlene ansiava me mostrar.

McKinnon murmurou "Nicholas de Mimsy-Popington" e a Mulher Gorda vestida de rosa no quadro que representava a entrada do Salão Comunal grifinoriano abriu passagem para nós.

Emelina Vance estava sentada em um pufe vermelho, com a cabeça debruçada sobre seus joelhos, chorando ruidosamente. Eu não suportava ver minha amiga chorar sem poder oferecer consolo, mas resolvi esperar, afinal, era a opção mais confiável para mim.

Alice Prewett estava sentada em uma poltrona, também vermelha, do outro lado da sala. Ninguém disse nada.


End file.
